For Real
by The Aphrodite Rhapsody
Summary: [HarryHermione, RonOC, DracoOC, a little NevilleLuna]Is it strange if Gryffindor and Slytherin are hanging out? Or Slytherin and Hufflepuff loves each other? Read to find out..
1. Introduction, meetings, and friends

**A/N**

Ferula : Hiii! My 1st Fic! I hope you enjoy it...! Pairings...

**Harry Potter x Hermione Granger**

**Ronald Weasley** **x Varonia Leveen** OC>

**Draco Malfoy x Mary Nicole **OC>

**And a little…**

**Neville Long bottom x Luna Love Good**

**Disclaimer : I Don't own Harry Potter!**

For Real

Chapter 1

New year at Hogwarts The 1st year for Harry . Harry enters the Hogwarts express.

"Excuse me, is anyone sitting here?" Asks him to a girl as his age, holding her cat.

"Well, actually… No. You may sit there if you're looking for seat." She answers.

"Thanks. Are you a new student at Hogwarts?" Asks Harry.

"Yes, I'm Hermione Granger. I could see you're a new student too, am I right?" She asks.

"Well yes, nice to meet you." He shakes her hand. "I'm Harry Potter." He introduce.

"You… You're the boy who live!" Asks her. "Well…" He nodded.

Suddenly, there are noises in the Hogwarts Express. It sounds like… Someone's running.

"What's that noises?" Asks Hermione. "Huh?" Harry noticed that someone's entering.

"Hi! Uh… Sorry for the noise! Well… Uhm… Can I sit here?" He asks.

"You do. If your rat doesn't make any noise..!" Hermione reminds. That boy nodded.

"Hi! My name's Ron Weasley! Who are you?" He starts.

"Hermione Granger." Hermione said fast.

"Harry Potter." Harry shakes Ron's hand.

"You WHAT! Yo.. You're the boy who lived!" He surprised. Harry only nodded. The Hogwarts Express move fast.

They've arrived in Hogwarts. Those three sits in the same place. Suddenly, a sleek blonde-haired boy comes.

"Well, well, well…! It's true that… HARRY POTTER has come to Hogwarts…! My name's Malfoy! Draco Malfoy…!" That boy and his pals saw Ron giggles.

"You think my name's funny, do ya! Red Hair! You silly dumber… You must be Weasley… And you! Granger the mudblood… Hahahah!" He leaves.

"What's with him?" Whispered Ron. "Yeah… Just don't mind him." She said. "U-huh..!" Harry nodded. "Hermione Granger!" Prof. McGonagall cals her name. She came. She wear the sorting hat.

"Hmm… Ms Granger? Right… Right… GRYFFINDOR!" The sorting hat said. It's Ron's turn.

"Well, well… Another Weasley, huh? I know where to put you… GRYFFINDOR!" And last, it's Harry's turn.

"Hoo… Harry Potter. The boy who lived…! Okay… Right… GRYFFINDOR!" That's when the opening ceremony ends.

**The next day…**

It's time for the Transfiguration class. Hermione sits next to Harry.

"Where's Ron?" Asks her. "I think he's with you." She continues.

"Taking a long time searching for his book." He replies. Hermione giggles.

"Just as he looks like." She said.

"Hey, guys!" Ron comes In and sit next to Harry, and Fast.

"Well, all of you! Welcome to your 1st day at Hogwarts! I'm Proffesor Minerva McGonagall, will be your teacher in the Transfiguration class! Today, we'll learn how to turn light on your wand! Everybody please take your wand." Said Prof. McGonagall.

"Isn't it's our 2nd day at Hogwarts?" Whispered Harry.

**STORY CUT **

The class ended. Prof. McGonagall give Ron a favor to bring the books to the library.

"Why do I have to take all of this work.." Said Ron.

"Cause' you're late! Maybe. Well? Oh yes! Becarefull! If not, you'll meet the sneaky Slytherin kids! Bye! Me and Harry will go to Hagrid's place for a while!" Said Hermione waving.

"Aww… Man! There're too many books! Well… It's okay…" He said. He started to walk.

But accidentally, he dropped the books onto someone's leg. "Ah! Sorry!" He said.

"No, I'm the one who's sorry! Reading while walking." That girl helps him with his books.

"Here's your books! You brought so many books! Do you like reading?" Asks her.

"Nah! Prof. McGonagall wants me to return these books to the underground library. I don't like reading too much..." He said. The way he talks, it's like that he already know her for a long time…

"I see. So, you must be from Gryffindor." That girl shows her face. A shoulder-long black haired girl with silver eyes. "You got silver eyes! And how could you know?" Asks him.

"Your scarf and the symbol on your sweater told me that." She points. "Yeah! You're actually right!" He nodded. "I'm Ron Weasley! A new student here! Nice to meet you!" He introduces himself.

"I'm Varonia Leveen, from Slytherin! A new student too! Nice to meet you." She said. Holding her book about potions.

"YOU WHAT!" He screams, and steps backward 2 steps.

"Yo…You're from Slytherin!" He said.

"I do?" She said, thinking that is it something she said. Well yes.

"But you don't look like one!" He steps forward. "You're the nice one!" He said.

"What do you mean by that?" Asks her.

"Most of the Slytherin kids are bad guys. But, I think you're not one of them!" He said.

"Well, I don't really get it but… I think you'd better be hurry! The next class will began soon, here! Let me help you!" She said, taking half of the books.

"Oh! Yea!" He said, following her to the Hogwarts library.

"Well, it's completed. Bye! New friend!" She said, started to leave cause' class will began soon.

"Hey..! Er… Varonia!" She looks back. "Yea, what is it?" The silver eyed girl asks.

"Uhm… Thanks!" He said. "Okay, see ya'!" She leaves.

'_Aw man! Class will began soon! I'd better hurry!'_ He goes to his room, take his books, and run to the class. The next class will be… Defense against the Dark Arts with Professor Quirrel. Hermione & Harry sits in the same place again.

"Okay, where's Ron again?" Asks Harry. "Dunno! I think that's his opinions… Late… **Giggles**" She said. Accidentally, Harry touches Hermione's hand. They both gone pink/red.

"Ow,er… Sorry! I didn't mean to…" He said. Hermione blushes. And… Ron comes.

"Hah! I'm not late! Thank you Varonia!" He said waving his hand to Varonia who seats in the back.

"Psst, who's that?" Whispered her friend from Hufflepuff, Nicole. "My new friend, I've met him." She whispered back.

"Okay, and who's Varonia?" Asks Hermione.

"Your new girlfriend, Ron?" Asks Harry giggles. Ron sits next to Harry again. "No! She's just my new friend! Guess what…" He said.

"What?" Ask them both. "She helped me! And..." He cut his words again.

"Come on, don't cut your words like that!" Said Hermione. "She's from Slytherin!" He said.

"She WHAT!" Said Harry can't believe it. Harry and Hermione already thinks that Slytherin kids are… Bad! But, before they manage to say the next word, professor Quirrel has come.

**It's the last class. They go to the Gryffindor common room to talk about the thing that they haven't manage to talk about.**

"You're crazy! Being friend with Slytherin!" Hermione screams.

But accidently someone heard the conversation. It's Fred and George Weasley..!

"Who be friends with Slytherin?" Asks George. "Yeah! Who be?" Asks Fred. "Brother! It's not your business!" Shouts Ron.

"It's okay Ron, they're your brother." Said Harry. "Okay…" Ron tells them everything.

"Varonia Leveen? Slytherin? And she's nice?" Asks Fred. "Yeah! We've saw her! Draco, 'The prince of Slytherin' is following her there!" George said.

"Oh yeah! In the class, I saw Malfoy admiring her too! And the girl next to her, I mean… Her friend's the one who blushes!" Hermione explains. "Well, I think Malfoy got some hots for her…" Said Harry. "Hey! She's only my friend guys!" Said Ron.

"Well, we didn't say that 'YOU LIKE HER' right?" Told Harry. "You just said it!" Said Ron. "Don't be such clueless, Ron…" Reminds Hermione shakes her head.

"I just remember! Tomorrow, will be the Quidditch class..! But unfortunately, the one who doesn't have brooms can't play… And Harry! Ron! You do bring your broom right?" Asks Hermione.

"Yeah, I do." Said Harry. "But I've never played quidditch before." Ron said. "Well, I'd be your both supporter, then!"

"How about us?" Asks George. "Yeah! How about us?" Repeats Fred. "Okay, I'll support for Gryffindor!" She said.

"YEAH!" Said Fred and George the same time.

**Tomorrow… Breakfast time **

"I'm sleepy…" Said Ron yawning. "Don't you have enough sleep?" Asks Harry.

"No…" Said Ron. "What've you been doing?" Asks Hermione. "I'm reading…"He said, yawning.

"Reading? It's not like you, Ron!" Said Harry. "Anyway, what did you read?" Hermione asks suspiciously.

"Hm… The book about potions… **Yawn**" Once again, he yawns and drinks his water.

"Potions? I didn't know you're interested in potions! It's Snape's class and you like it!" Hermione screams.

"Not that! I found it in the library! I think it's interesting, so—" His words cutted.

"Well, well… Isn't it's POTTER, the mudblood, and the poor kid?" Said Malfoy, he smirks.

"Shut up, Malfoy…!" Told Harry, when he realizes that the 2 of his friends are glaring at him.

"What? Shut up? Oh Please!" The smirks came to Draco's face again. But, then a Hufflepuff member comes.

"Hi there." She said, looking to Draco, and the Gryffindor trio.

"Well, Draco. I though you're following the 'princess of Slytherin' again? And I though that's what the 'prince of Slytherin' do everyday!" She said.

"Well, I though you're with her! Half mud-blood!" He said. "Well, you see I don't. you want to meet her? She's over there." Said the Hufflepuff. But we can see that Pansy Parkinson doesn't feel very good.

"Well, see you POTTER! I have something to do!" He said, leaving. But pansy Parkinson still standing death-glaring the Hufflepuff in front of the Gryffindor three.

"…" She pushed her. But she doesn't have enough power to make a Hufflepuff falls. "I don't want to tell him. But, I don't want you to stand besides him either." She said constantly.

"Whatever…" Pansy said, and leave. The Hufflepuff looks at the Gryffindor three that hasn't been saying anything.

"I'm sorry. Can I sit here?" Asks her slowly. They nodded.

"Sometimes, they always act like a child…" Said her.

"Oh, I'm sorry. My name is Mary Nicole. Please to meet you!" She said.

"Hermione Granger. Pleased too meet you too." Said Hermione react first.

"R…Ron Weasley." Said Ron.

"Harry Potter." Said Harry.

"You're the boy-who-lived right?" Asks her. Harry only managed to nodded.

"So, I could see that Malfoy is the prince of Slytherin, am I right..?" Asks Hermione.

"Yeah! And I hate that 'PAN SEE PARK IN SON'!" She said.

"I bet it's because she always follows Malfoy." Guess Harry.

"And the Prince of Slytherin or Malfoy follows the… Princess of Slytherin? But who is she?" Asks Ron.

"So I bet that the princess of Slytherin must be,… Varonia Leveen!" Hermione continues.

"Hahaha! Just like everyone said, ms. Granger! Almost know everything!" she said.

"Yeah… Varonia's really matches to be the princess of Slytherin… From the other Slytherin girls, she's the smartest, nicest and the prettiest!" Said Ron.

"I know you like her…" Said Harry giggles.

"Wait! Ron said she's nice, and smart… So… How come she enters Slytherin? If I became the sorting hat, I'll make her enter Gryffindor!" Said Hermione.

"Well, I already think so… Varon has a complicated… I mean… Real complicated personality. The sorting hat say like this to : 'Varonia Leveen! Hm… Hm… Good… Brave enough to lead Gryffindor, nice enough to lead Hufflepuff, creative enough to lead Ravenclaw, smart enough to lead Slytherin! Hmm… Hard to put,… Hard to choose… Gryffindor already have the trio… Hufflepuff already have Cedric… Ravenclaw already have Cho Chang… Hm… Well then, SLYTHERIN!' it said that…" explains Nicole.

"Well, I think she'd be more nicer in Gryffindor!" Said Ron.

"But… Sorting hat never wrong…" Said Harry.

End of Chapter 01

**A/N**

**Ferula : And so that's it! Hope you enjoy that! Chp 1 told their 11 life. While chp 2 told about their 14 life! Whew! Time goes faster than we realizes!**


	2. Finding, searching, and Dancing

**A/N**

**Ferula : Fhew! Finish! - chp 2! About their 14! Most of all… About searching for their date for the Yule ball…! R&R! Sorry for the short chappie!**

**Ferula will heal you!**

**Disclaimer : I don't own Harry Potter! Joanne Kathleen Rowling do -**

For Real

Prof. McGonagall has told the students about the Yule Ball event during the December eve. Now, they've started searching for their date for the Yule ball in 2 days.

"WHAAAT! YOU'RE WITH HERMIONE!" Ron screams, surprised. "Now, I don't have a date!" He cried.

"Why don't you try to ask Nicole?" Asks Harry.

"Nah!" He said.

"Or… Uh.. Do you have a friend, girl, and she's close to you?" Asks Harry.

"… Well yeah! Varonia, of course! Geez! Thanks mate!" He pokes Harry's shoulder, and walk outside.

"Ron! I think she's with Malfoy, or someone else already! You've got a small chance, Ron!" Shouts Harry.

Ron already leaves. Anyway, his relationship with Varonia already became more closer… He search and search. Then he found Varonia, but he hide and control his breath. Suddenly, he can hear voice. A boy. _'aw man! I'm late!'_ he thought.

"ehm… Varon, I was thinking… Do you want to go to the ball with me…?" Asks that Boy.

"Ball? Oh, I'm sorry… I can't… I'm really, sorry…" She replies.

'_What! That means she already have a date! Uh oh… Is it Malfoy…!'_ He thinks again. Worried. By that boy leave, Ron appears.

"Varonia!" He calls her name.

"Oh, hi Ron! What is it?" She said.

'_But I still have to try…!'_ he told himself.

"Erh… I… I need to talk to you!" He said.

"Yes?"

"D…Do… Do you… W…Want to… Go… To the… Ball with… me…?"

"Pardon me?"

"I mean… I was thinking… Do you want to go to the ball with me?" He clears himself. _'Uh… Even if she already have a date…'_

"Yes!" She nodded.

"… What?" He thinks that he just imagining she said yes.

"Yes! I would love to!" She repeats.

"But… Why did that boy just then… You… Argh!" He said. Don't know what he's talking about.

"Cause' I don't want to."

"Did Malfoy asks you?" Asks him again. Now, with a clear sound. "No, he hasn't ask me yet. Why?" asks her. "Erhm… How many boys had ask you?" He scratch his head. The silver eyed girl smiled. "more than 20 I'm sure." She said. "Well, see you at the ball!" She leaves.

**At the ball…**

"Draco ♡!" Calls Pansy. "Will you dance with me?" Asks her. "Na'!" He leaves. _'Damn it! I really wanted to kill the one who's dancing with him!'_ she screams in her heart.

Ron's wearing his Grandma, Tessie's tuxedo. "Harry! Murder me! I don't want her to see me wearing this!" Cried Ron. "Hey! Hold on! Who knows Varonia will like it!" He said.

Well, suddenly all eyes points to a girl in the ball entrance. She's wearing a pink-white dress, with a beautiful design, with her tied black hair, her pretty face, her silver eyes, and her smile. It's the Princess of Slytherin or also known as Varonia.

"Wow…" Ron attracted.

"That's your date! Come on Ron!" Harry pushed him.

"Ouch!" He said. Now, he's in front of her. He feel very embarrassed, wearing that kind of clothes, while his date's can attract someone by just smiling. _'It's like beauty and the beast!'_ He thinks.

"Hi…" At last, a word came from his mouth. Varonia's still looking at his clothes. _'aw man! She won't like it!' _He thinks again.

"Wow! You look good!" She said. "It's okay Varonia, If you don't like it, you can say the truth…" He sighed.

"No! I like it! Honestly! You look traditional!" She said. Giving comments to him.

"… Really?" Asks Ron. At the first dope, he thinks that Varonia already got a date, 2nd dope, he thinks she won't like it, and 3rd dope,… He thinks he's dreaming!

"Well, let's go!" Said Varonia, holding Ron's hand. "Oh… Yea!" He said, late. Harry grins, especially when he saw Hermione. "Another princess's coming!" He said.

DracoGlares atRonworthy when he saw Varonia holding his arm.

"Damn! This party suck! Who'll I dance to?" He shouts, not too loud. But suddenly, he saw Nicole. He goes into her direction and say.

"Will you 'DANCE' with 'ME'!" He said.

"… Huh...?Okay?" Nicole don't know what happened. She thinks he's going to dance withPansy. But everything explained whenshe saw Pansy, talking to Crabbe loudly. The Triwizards Champions dance 1st, then the other dances.

"Hermione, you're a good dancer! How come?" Said Harry, smiled.

"I'm a girl!" She said.

"Yes, a pretty and a smart girl.." Harry kisses her cheek. Hermione blushes. Now she really knows that she likes him. That He's the one who'll be with her.

"S...Shall we?" Asks Ron to Varonia. Giving his hand to hers.

"Anytime." She smiled, put her hand on his. He put his arm on her hip, and started to dance.

Draco's death glaring Ron who's actually dancing, while he's dancing with Nicole.

"Hey, wouldn't ya' enjoy the waltz for just 1 minutes? You're not enjoying it at all, man!" Nicole giving him comments loudly, to make him notice her.

"Okay! Okay! Cocky hufflepuff...1 minute, and I'm outta here!" He replies.

"That's better." She smiles. Malfoy was pretty attracted. He curled his lip. And almost blushing.

'_Is it me or this party sucks! Aw.. Man...!' _He thinks, but he enjoyed It too much that makes him dance more than 1 minutes, I mean… 4 minutes.

Nicole smiled. "Well, you dance more than 1 minutes. And I could see you're enjoying it." Said the Hufflepuff. "Shut up…" He replies, throwing his face.

**A/N**

**Ferula : Wah! Very short chapter! Im sorry! Sorry 100000000000000000000000000x! thx 4 the reviews & feedback guyz! I love you!**


	3. Feelings, Intellegence, and works

**A/N**

**Ferula : Yay! This chappie's more about Nicole & Draco! Don't like? Don't read… thx for the reviews & feedback! I love you, guys!**

**PS : Sorry if you don't really understand this chappie! I'm having a total bad day when i wrote it...**

For Real

They're now 15, it's their 5th year at Hogwarts. Harry already confess his feelings for Hermione, and she said that she likes him too. Ron and Varonia became more closer too, but haven't confess each other's feelings. And Nicole & Draco? Just read…

In the library, Nicole's reading book about the History of Magic. She likes History very much. And Malfoy comes. Nicole realized it.

"Oh, hi Draco. I heard that these last years, you doesn't follow Varon anymore, aren't you?" She said.

That hazel-waved-style-haired girl giggles. "Ya… She's now with Ron, D'oh!" He roll his eyes. That seek blonde her stare at the book she read.

"What's that you're reading, dearest little half mud-blood?" Asks him.

"Don't call me dearest, little, or even half mud-blood, you ferret!" Her smile's gone for now. Her pretty face become terrifying. Her eyes became sharp.

"Okay, okay! So you want me to call you 'my dearest little half mud-blood, Nicole'?" He smirks.

"I'm not yours, you annoying blonde haired little ferret!" She said. Taking her wand and said.

"What do you want? '_Lumos_!' Just go to the point…!" She said, pointing her wand to his chin.

"Okay! I just want you to help me doing my work!" He said.

"'Nox!' You what!" She paused. "You wanted me to help you do your work!" She asked suspiciously.

"Yea! You're right, dearest little half-mudblood!" Said Draco. He smirks.

"Don't call me that! If you need help writing, then why don't you use Wingardium Leviousa?"

"II don't need help writing at all! I heard that you're really good at the History of Magic! Right?" He stare at her, now he didn't smirk. But smiled. It's her turn to stare at him.

"Thanks, and… why do I have to help you?" She raises her eyebrow.

"Come on, we're friends right?" HE smirks again.

"And if I don't?"

"I'll call you my dearest little half-mudblood, Mary Nicole!" He's still smirking. Nicole sighed, in this moment, everything she does couldn't help this situation.

"Okay, you've got me. How much?" She gave up.

"GREAT! JUST 4!" He said.

"Just? 4? I think you'll have to use magic often today…" She sighed.

"Hm… Let's meet here after dinner. I'm going to the Great Hall." He turns to his usual self, and leave.

"Hey! Don't leave me!" She ran after him.

"You're mean!" She said, walking besides him. They have a short conversation while they walked to the Great Hall. Anyway, Nicole was pretty surprised when she heard Draco's words :

"Do you want to eat with us?" It's the 2nd time Draco asks her to do something with him. Don't know what to say, she gave a fake laugh.

"Oh, come on! Do you think that's a great Idea? Huh?"

"For me? Yes."

"Stubborn…" She murmured slowly.

"What!"

"You're deaf…"

"Don't you dare call me that!"

"Well, I do call you that…"

"You're getting harder."

"Err… Draco…" She calls him before they entered the Great Hall.

"I think I really can't get along with PAN-SEE-PARK-IN-SON girl…" She cutted. "Well, will you just… Sit with us?" Asks her.

Draco paused. "Well if you do me 8." He said. Nicole smiled.

"I hope you'll get along with Gryffindors!" Said Nicole giggled. Too happy.

Just as usual, they sat in the same place. 4 Gryffindor + a Slytherin. Well… On the right side of Hermione and Varonia's empty. Nicole told Draco to sit there. And then, they came. Ron, Harry, Hermione, and Ginny are gasping. Only Varonia smiled.

"Hi! Nicole! Draco!" She smiled.

"Hi princess." Draco grins. "Hi too, Varon!" Nicole smiled back to her. She sits next to Hermione, and Draco's next to Varonia.

Draco kissed Varonia's hand. "I owe you this princess of the Slytherin!" He grins. Varonia gasped, Ron doesn't like what he had done. He pulled Varonia.

"Get off her! Malfoy!" He shouts. Malfoy smirks.

"Why? Don't they say that silver-eyed girls are nice?" He said.

"Well Slytherins are mean!" Shouts Ginny.

"Except her!" Said Ron.

"Ha ha hah! Don't you know why her eyes are silver?" Asked Draco. Nicole shook her head. Screaming _'No!'_ in her heart. No one's answering.

"Well… She's a half-dragon pure-blood, you IDIOT!" Laughs Malfoy.

"Draco!" Nicole muttered. Hermione gasping.

"The… Dragon humans? I thought they're already none left!" Harry gasped. Ginny paused. Ron realizes that Varonia's stunned.

"Well, can't you accept this girl, here?" Muttered Varonia.

"Of course! I can, princess!" He smiled. Varonia curl her lips. Doesn't feel really comfortable.

"They said the silver eyed ones can see towards people's heart, nice or not, right?" He put his finger on her chin. Ron, once again pulled Varonia closer to him.

"Enough of that!" Ron muttered. "Let's go, Draco. Sorry guys!" Nicole holds Draco's arm and started walking to the library.

They do the works. Nicole's head is now full of confusions. They keep working until the 5th essay's finished. Suddenly, Draco stops writing.

"What is it, now?" Asks Nicole.

"I wanna be like them…" Said Draco flatly.

"What?" She doesn't get it. She stare at him.

"I said I wanna be like them! Romeo and Juliet I believe…" He said hopefully. Nicole gasped. "Oh gosh! Do you wanted to die that bad till' you wanted to be like them! My god… Draco!" She cried. As he stare at her, and laughs. "No, silly! I mean, I wanted to find love before my death!" He said. Laughing hard that makes Nicole's ears split.

"Well, I though you do have.." She said flatly.

"Who?" he said excitedly.

"Varonia!"

"Na'! She's going out with the Weasel King… But we're still prince and princess! Ha ha…!"

"Well… PAN-SEE-PARK-IN-SON ?" She said with a high and icy voice.

"As a sister, and no, I don't fancy her." He said, they continues. They've finished their 7th essay. 1 left… But they're sleepy. Nicole has been yawning, and puts her head on her arm, but she still very sleepy. The maroon haired girl can't stand it anymore.

"Draco, I'm sleepy… Aren't you…?"

"Of course, stupid! It's already 11! 1 left to go!" he said yawning.

"So both of us are sleepy… Let's go to bed, Draco…" She said slowly, yawns. But Draco laughs. Nicole doesn't know why he is laughing exactly…

"Well, if you're that eager to jump into the bed with me, then Let's go!" He said, staring at her and smirks.

"Na'… I've changed my mind." She said flatly. They've finished their works or Draco's… . Nicole jumps, cheers, and hugged her books.

"Yay! We can go to bed!" She said, but Draco giggles. "And I won't jump into the bed with you, Draco…" She put her hand on her head.

"It's okay, I'll just walk you to your room." He said, putting his both hand on her cheek and kiss her head.

Nicole blushes. "This is for your kindness to help me." He said, looking at Nicole who's actually blushing.

"Do you want to walk me to my room, or not?" She hardly stops blushing, and put her arm on her hip.

"Okay, let's go then!" He said, his left arm holds Nicole's legs, and the other arm holds her shoulder. Just like a baby.

"H… Hey! Stop it!" She cried. But Draco's still walking, he walks even faster, became even faster that makes Nicole screams and put her arms on Draco's neck tightly.

He stops, but Nicole still hugging Draco on the neck unconsciously. He smirks. Nicole opens her eyes.

"How long will you hug me like that? Forever?" He laughs. Nicole pull her arms as fast as she can.

"Er… Thanks! Good nite'!" She said. Embarrassed. But Draco isn't leaving yet. "Hey, tomorrow, meet me in front of the Great Hall, kay! Bye!" He leaves.

"I haven't say yes!" but she'll go. She goes to the dormitory, and sleep.

**Tomorrow…**

"Hey Nicole! Wanna go to the Hogs Meade for a drink together with us?" Hermione grins.

'_Us? Oh I knew! The Gryffindors and Varon! Uh-oh… Don't! I already promised Draco!' _she though.

"Er… Hate to say this but I can't… I've promised someone…" She said. Hermione disappointed.

"Oh… Well, okay! Sorry to interrupt you! Bye!" She leaves. Nicole ran to the great hall but didn't enter it. She saw a boy, waiting. Wearing a black clothes. "Draco!" She calls. He looked at her.

'…_Muggle clothes…'_ He though. "Ready to go?" Asks him.

"Where?"

"To the Hogs Meade!" He said. Nicole gasped. But unconsciously, they've arrived. They sat on the 2 person table in the middle, they order 2 ice drinks and start talking like a couple in their 1st date.

"So… What do you want to talk to me about?" She smiled.

"Well, this is kinda important… I think you won't believe me, but—" he cuts his word.

"But?"

"I think I like you." He said. Nicole's heart raised.

"You— like me?" Asks her sweetly.

"No!" He snap. Her heart drop. "But I love you." He grins. Once again, her heart raised. She holds Draco's hands tightly.

"Oh, Draco…" She said sweetly. Even sweeter than before. The shop's door opens. She gasped. It's them.

Harry, Hermione, Ron, Varonia, Neville, and Luna. She get up and say

"I'm going to the toilet for a minute!" She said fast and hide puffed and panted. Hermione's somehow, clutching Harry's arm and giggles.

"Hey, look guys!" Points Varonia to Draco.

"What?" Asks Neville. "Oh, just Malfoy…" Said Harry. "Why do you—" Ron's words cutted.

"Why do you care much about him?" Asks Hermione, snap Ron's words.

"He's my friend too…" Varonia muttered. And give her notice to Draco. They goes to him and say hi. Well… only Varonia say hi to him…

"Hey Draco. Are you here alone?" Asks her cheerfully.

"Me? My girlfriend of course, dear princess." He bows. Taking her hand just like a prince. Ron slap his hand off Varonia's hand.

"Stop it, Malfoy!" He muttered. "I can do what I want to do, Weasel King!" He said. "Wa… Wait… Did you just say your girlfriend?" Luna said nervously.

"Of course!" He said. They all gasped as Nicole comes. Puffed and Panted.

"Oh hi, Nicole! I though you couldn't come!" Hermione greets her. "Oh! Err… Yea…" She smiled nervously.

"Here's she!" Said Draco. "What?" they all said in the same time. But as Draco puts his arm around her shoulder, it explains everything.

Harry and Hermione surprised. Ron and Neville's still gasping. Luna grins. Varonia's happy for them. Nicole blushes.

"Oh my… Gosh! You guys are so cool! I'm happy for you two! But… how come one of you didn't tell?" asks Varonia.

"We're together… for 5 minutes…" Replied Nicole. They sat in a table near them.

"Mm…" The atmosphere's changed. Became more romancing. Nicole giggles to Draco. Hermione kisses Harry's cheek. Luna's leaning her head to Neville who's actually eating ice cream. Varonia's calmly reading a book about 'Defense against the dark arts'. Ron tries hardly to confess his feelings. But suddenly… Lavender Brown, the girl Varonia hates so much just came in.

"Ron!♡" She grins. Getting all of them attention and glare from Varonia. She gave a little peck to his cheek. "Ikh!" Varonia screams shortly, stands up, put her book and say. " I'm going out for a while." She leaves.

"Varonia!" Ron calls. But she already leaves. Lavender clutches his arm. "What's with her?" Asks Lavender. "You! How dare you hurt her!" Nicole stands up. "Hurt what!" She replies.

Ron get off Lavender and chase after Varonia.

"Ron!" She shouts.

"What's going on here!" She muttered. Luna Lovegood tries to explain.

"Look… Lavender…" She said, as Draco stand up and said. "You've hurt the princess's heart! IDIOT!" He said loudly.

"Malfoy! Stop! Look… Lavender, even if they haven't confess each other's feelings… But they love each other! That's why Varonia's being cold to you." Hermione explains.

Lavender shakes. "Whatever!" She said impatiently, and leave.

Ron follows Varonia. She's sitting on a bench. Playing a muggle flute. He listens until she finished playing it. He gave claps to it. Such a beautiful melody. She noticed.

"Err… Ron!" She said.

"Look, it was an accident! Sorry…" HE said.

"It's just…" She paused.

"Look, Varonia…" Said Ron. "You see… Err… I Like you! Kinda… Since we 1st met… I think." He said nervously. Half thinking that she'll say sorry. Cause almost all Hogwarts male students fancy her. She smiles.

"Me too." She said sweetly. Ron's a half-shocked hearing that. Happy and also can't believe it.

'_Too good to be true!'_ He thoughts. "Well… I think… We, err… Should go back. Everyone's might be worried…" He said, scratching his head.

"Okay. Thanks for worrying bout' me." She said sweetly and kisses his cheek. They started walking. Ron holds her hand. Her warm hand.

When they're arrived, all of them surprised. Shocked. Seeing them holding hands.

"Ron…! Varon…! You two…!" Harry shocked.

"Yeap! As you see, we're together now!" Said Ron confidently.

"Va…Varon! Thank god!" Grins Nicole. Varonia smiled as she noticed that Draco's smiling at her.

"I'm glad for you, princess.." He said. "Thanks." She replies. Draco's a half heart-broken. But fortunately, he already found a new love. Nicole…

**A/N  
Ferula : Yayyy! Finished! Uh! I'm having a bad day when I wrote this chappie! Thank yooou for reading! I'm happy! Really!**


	4. Confessions, Curiousity, and Proves

**A/N**

**Ferula : This chappie's kinda hard to understand … Well… Please Read it!**

「なに」

「すいに　となも」

For Real

6th year at Hogwarts. A pleasure for Harry to see Hermione again. When they met, he kissed her lip. Stole her 1st kiss, and hugged her tight… Infront of Ron. Ron's really jealous. He has been wanted to do that to Varonia too. Fleur's going to Mary Bill. The 3 already've been a NEWT students now. When they're arrived at Hogwarts, they saw Nicole and Draco romancing; Nicole puts her arms on Draco's neck, and he hold her hip. They kissed each other's lips. Nicole noticed them and blushes. Draco's still teasing them as usual. They're entering the Great Hall together. Luna and Neville are the 1st one who greets them when they came in. They saw Varonia walking to their direction. Ron called her. Harry, Hermione, Ron, Neville, Luna, and Varonia sits in a nearby place of Draco and Nicole.

The event in the Great Hall started as usual,… Sorting. the other students are clapping, especially for Hufflepuff. Many new students enter Hufflepuff in this year. After the sorting and the other events finished, the students may leave. They all entered their common room.

"Great to see you, guys! How are you?" Cried Luna.

"Fine, Luna! Holiday's really boring, you know!" Hermione hugged her.

"Yes, especially for Harry I bet. My thought said that he missed the Quidditch match!" Said Neville who's actually behind Luna.

"Yes, 'The beater girl' from Slytherin's getting better, since last year. She managed to control her balance more than ever, you see…" Harry joined.

"Oh right! We'll face Slytherin in Saturday for the training match, right?" Said Ginny unexpectedly.

"Yeah, but… Who the hell is 'The beater girl from Slytherin'?" Ron replies.

"You just don't care 'bout the beaters, Ron…" Harry giggled, wrapping his arms around Hermione.

"Varonia, Ron… Varonia…" Hermione shook her head.

"She? Her? A beater? But? That's a really dangerous position!" Ron gasped.

"Mostly, Beaters are boys. I remember Slytherin's beater… Dunno who… Is doing the 'Bludger Backbeat' or something…" Luna smiled widely.

"U-huh…! And she will hit a Bludger to you if you don't look around!" Neville laughs. He stop laughing as Ginny kicked him slowly on the feet.

"E he heh! Have a nice rest, everyone! Bugas!." Luna grins and goes to the girl's dormitory. Neville goes to the boy's.

"Bugas?" Ron panted. Ginny waves her hand slowly. "Good night all. I'm gunna go to bed…" She said going to the girl's dormitory. Now, there are only Ron, Harry, and Hermione left in the common room.

"Aren't you going to sleep, Ron?" Harry started.

"Why do you ask me that?" The situation became confusing.

"Oh, nothing. Just asking!" Harry smiled, and receive a peck from Hermione. Ron nodded.

"so that's the reason…! I kinda sleepy too, mate. I'm going to jump to bed… Continue romancing d'uh!" he leaves.

"Good night!" Hermione said.

**Tomorrow…**

"Morning, Harry!" Hermione greets happily.

"Morning." Harry replies, giving her a good-morning kiss.

"Oi, oi! Mate! Mornin'!" Ron ran to them. They sat in the usual place. Nicole's busy with the new students in Hufflepuff. Varonia sits in the Slytherin's table, having a conversation with Pansy. Draco's in front her. Bossing around Crabbe and Goyle. Ron take a look.

"I'd never thought that Varonia's one of Parkinson' are friend! I've never seen them talking before!" Ron said, eating his sausage.

"I think she is. Look, why don't you try being more neat?" Hermione stare at his splitting sausage. Harry's still suspicious about Draco. He really thought that he's a death eater. Hermione holds his arm.

"I know you're still suspicious about him, Harry…" She whispered.

"You believed me, right? He's a Death-eater! I'm sure he was!" He murmured to Hermione.

"Well,… We have nothing to prove. And, why don't you calm yourself. Eat your food first, Harry." Hermione said calmly. He nodded, Ron eats impatiently. And finished. He's eagerly wanted to talk to Varonia. About something… He saw her walking out from the Slytherin Common Room, but Draco poked her arm once, and makes her follows him to somewhere,… Ron follows them. They're talking about something. Ron only managed to hear the last parts of it.

"… Just that, huh?" Varonia said, putting her arm on her hip.

"Yeah, you bet. thanks, and Gotta Go. I appreciate your help, d'oh!" Draco leaves, Ron shows himself.

"Oh, hi Ron!" Varonia smiled.

"What was that all 'bout?"

"Nothing big, really…"

"Then, whut' is it?"

"About the Quidditch game,"

"You're not lying aren't you?"

"Do I really look like I'm lying, huh?" Varonia smiled… or smirked…

"What the hell is going on with you? You don't ever smiled… er… smirked b'fore!" Ron gasped.

"I have smirked before, you know. Well? I have to leave, Ron, I have a Quidditch practice! Bye!" She started walking.

"Err…! Wait! Varonia!" Ron stopped her.

"What is it?" She answers.

"Umm… You see, Harry said that Malfoy's a death eater,… Do you believe that?" He said. After he make sure that it's only him and her in that place.

"Oh really? Well… If he doesn't have any prove, how come he'd know that he's a death eater? Okay, so… Bye!" She leaves.

**In the Gryffindor common room…**

"Ron! There you are!" Cried Hermione, she ran onto his direction with Harry. "Yo, guys! Whuzzup?" Said Ron when he just came in.

"We've found it out! Malfoy! We know where he's doing — Whatever he's doing! There! Why he was missing from the Marrauder's! There! The answer's because he's there!" Harry said impatiently, puffed and panted, super excited.

"Hey, hold on mate! Where do you mean by 'there'?" Ron started, Hermione and Harry look at each other, and Hermione whispered,

"The Room of Requirements!"

"But how come the Marrauder's don't even know?" Said Ron after hearing that.

"I think it's just part of the magic." Said Hermione again.

"Let's go there! It's before dinner! So, we still have time!" Harry started, He's been holding the invisible cloak. Ron only nodded, and they started running to The room of Requirements. Now, they're near it. They found Nicole and Varonia, somehow… Hardly discussing about something serious. "Hey, Nicole! Varon!" Hermione greets them. They stopped talking and give their attention to them. They grins, especially Nicole, she grins widely. "Hey, guys!" Varonia greets them back.

"So…? What are you doing here?" Asks Nicole who's actually still grinning widely..

"Malfoy… He's in the room… He… He's a death eater, Nicole! Really! And I'll prove it! I swear…! Believe me, Nicole!" Said Harry. Nicole's grin vanished. She stunned for a while. There's a long pause between them, just until Nicole started.

"Don't… Call him… A death-eater! He's different from his father!" She ran away, leaving them.

"Wait, Nic!" Said Vaonia. But it's too late, she already leaves. They became quiet. Varonia shook her head.

"He's not here, now…" She said.

"You know?" Harry started after his pause.

"He's in the common room when I went here, and I haven't saw him hanging around here lately, well… If you trust me," she said.

"Of course we trust you! Thanks, We'll say sorry to Nicole… Come, Harry!" Said Hermione, Harry and Hermione leaves.

"Wow… he's really that eager to find out about it…" Said Varonia.

"Yeah… About Malfoy…" Said Ron who hasn't say anything. He sighed, then looked at her gently.

"What is it?" Asks her sweetly. Ron wrapped his arms around her.

"Just missed you."

"We've just met minutes ago, Ron!" She giggles, gazing at him, Ron grins. "Tell you what? Hermione and Harry are often snogging each other, d'oh!"

Varonia's smile faded. She keep looking at Ron's eyes. Her silver eyes shines even more. She leans her body to the stone wall.

"So… What do you want exactly…?" She smiled sweetly. Ron smiled too. He gets closer to her and whispered to her ear.

"You," He gave her a kiss, smoothly. Varonia blushes, she puts her hand on his shoulder.

"I think you've already got what you want… Right?" She said. Ron smiled.

**Outside the great hall**

"It's her!" Points Hermione. Who saw Nicole in front the great hall.

"With Malfoy… Let's wear the invisible cloak!" Said Harry, they wear the invisible cloak and spy on them. They could saw Nicole,… Crying on Draco's Chest. Draco was holding her.

"Come on, Nic… Stop crying in front of me!" Told Draco, who's Nicole crying on. Nicole raises her head, tears are falling from her eyes. "But I— I just…! You… You're not… A death eater r… Right…," She said slowly. Draco looks at her.

"Who the bloody hell told you that!" He snapped. Loudly. Nicole leans her head to Draco's chest again. "I… Don't… But, I—I Trusted you, Draco! I—I Believe that, you're not… a death eater! Y… You don't!" She cried, clutching Draco's clothes tightly. Draco looks at her Sympathetically, and pokes her shoulder.

"You don't have to worry, Nicole. I'm by your side." He said gently, sometimes,… Draco could be soft too, huh? He puts his right hand on her cheek, which is full of tears now.

"Oh, Draco… Thank you…" She makes herself clear by now, Draco kissed her gently. She puts her arms around his neck, her tears stopped falling. Her heart stopped beating by now.

"I… Really needed you,… Draco…" She said.

"Me too."

"Thanks, I'll catch you later…" Se leaves, Draco also leaves.

Hermione and Harry were both startled seeing what they've saw just now. "Did you see what I just see?" Asks Hermione.

"Nicole and Draco? Yes…" Sad Harry.

"I don't believe that they're really hanging out! I thought that he just tempt her when we saw him lip-locking her! Cause I don't really think that Malfoy does care about girls, but… Now I know that I'm wrong about him…" Said Hermione.

"At least we know that Nicole really trusted him… This becoming more harder than I thought it would be…" Harry murmured.

"And…?"

"I think we should keep an eye on him…" Said Harry seriously. Hermione gave a peck on his lip. She smiled. "That's for cooling your mind." She said.

"Thanks, let's go back to the common room." Said Harry. He holds her hand, and went to the common room followed by Hermione.

**In the common Room**

They're arrived, in the room, there're only Hermione, Harry, Neville, and Luna. Everyone might have just eating their dinner. They saw Neville, laying on the sofa. On his back, there's Luna giggling softly.

"Nohl! Hello nall, nall, nall, nall, nall! Neverybodyl!" Said Luna, greeting them, laying on Neville's back.

"Hi Luna, what are you doing with the N's & L's?" Asks Hermione. Luna grins. Neville blushed. Well, it could be 'N'eville 'L'ongbottom or 'N'eville – 'L'una. She grins.

"I like the letters N&L, don't you?" She said.

"You're weird…" Said Neville blushing.

**Tomorrow**

"Ah… Fresh air… Morning omelet, my favorite… Day without exhausting classes… Sunday! I love Sunday!" Said Ron, splitting his omelet and eat it. But, seconds later, he closes his eyes and shook his head. Harry grins looking at him full of laughter.

"You said you love omelet!" Said Harry.

"Yeah… Paprika's inside it… I hate Paprika…" Ron cried. Harry laugh hard that makes everyone's ears split. He cough hardly after he laughed. Hermione pokes his back.

"That's what happened when you laugh while you're eating!" She said.

"A good thing he doesn't die!" Said Ron, laughing, then coughing just like Harry.

"Can't you eat politely, you two!" Muttered Hermione, poking their back.

"I could guess they can't…" Said Ginny raising her eyebrow.

"I suggest you stop saying bad things about us— Cough" Ron points his fork to her. But as he cough, the fork was accidentally thrown to the Ravenclaw table.

"Hey! Who's fork is it!" They could hear an angry voice from the Ravenclaw table. Ron put an 'I don't know' face.

"I don't know!" he replies loudly. Ginny shook her head.

"Liar… A weird liar…" Said Ginny. Hermione gave an agreeing nod. Fred and George came, and poke Ron's back.

"Great, bro!" Said Fred.

"You've managed to make us laughed this time!" George continues.

"You've never make us laugh b'fore!" Said Fred.

"What's so special about that…?" whispered Harry to Ginny and Hermione.

"Yeah!" Fred and George leaves. Ron keep watching them, grinning.

"What's that about?" Asks Ginny.

"They'll give me 2 Galleons! Yay! This is my lucky day!" Said Ron, cheering up.

"If this is your lucky day, why don't you say sorry to the Ravenclaw?" Joined Harry. Ron shook his head.

"Oh no… I'm not lucky for that…" He replies, as Luna joined them.

"Nheyl, nguysl! Nsundaysl! Nlovel nlovel nlovel nlovel nlovel nlovel nlovel!" Sings Luna.

"Hey! What are you doing with the N & L, Loony?" Said Ron, who's now was kicked to the shin by Ginny. "Don't call her that!" Ginny muttered. She looks at Luna.

"Even if you're now hangin' out with Neville, doesn't mean you could always use N&L's, Luna…" Said Ginny.

"I loveeee it! Nl nl nl nl nl nl nl nl nl nl nl nl nl nl nl nl nl nl nl nl…!" She sings again.

"Ah…! I see! How about to go for a drink to Hogsmeade, everyone?" Said Hermione, loudly to make Luna stops singing. Her plan worked. Luna stopped.

"I'll ask Neville Longbottom about that! Sankyuu for inviting!" Said Luna, leaves cheerfully.

"Since when did Loo – na calls Neville with his last name? And… What's sankyuu again?" Asks Ron.

"Sometimes,… I think Luna just a loony brained girl with no real thoughts in her head…" Ginny shook her head slowly.

"How many times are you gonna shook your head? If you shook it all the time, it won't go straight anymore!" Ron laughs as Ginny kicked him to the shin… Again…

"So… What's the plan for today?" Asked Harry to them.

"Going to the Hogsmeade, I already said it to Luna…" Said Hermione.

"Geez, okay, who'll come?" Asks Harry again.

"Us, who else?" suggested Hermione. She notices Ginny trying to get an attention.

"What is it, Ginny?" Asks Hermione. Notices Ginny.

"Do you really sure, you wanted to go to the Diagon Alley too?" Asks Ginny. Hermione nodded.

"What d'ya mean?" Asks Ron who doesn't 'really' get it.

"Diagon Alley's full of dementors now! Knowing you-know-who's already back…!" Said Ginny impatiently.

"AH! Yeah! Make sure you'll be safe, Gin!" Ron laugh, he receiving a smirk from Ginny. "Me? Care about yourself, Ron!" Said Ginny. They paused.

"Hah! I will!" Said Ron cockily.

"In your faces…" Ginny leaves, smiling.

"Err… I think we should go change our clothes for the trip to the Hogsmeade," Cutted Harry, pushing Ron to the Fat Lady Painting, and said a non-verbal 'I'll catch you, later' to Hermione.

**Later**

(A/N sorry, my bad )

"All complete!" Said Harry. There're Harry, Hermione, Ron, Neville, Luna, Ginny, Varonia, Nicole, and… Draco?

"Why do you invite him!" Whispered Ginny loudly.

"Cant I…?" Muttered Nicole.

"Do you fancy him?" Whispered Ginny again.

"We're hanging out," Replies Nicole. Ginny's now totally startled. She doesn't know about this before. They goes there. Diagon Alley… Now full of dementors around, knowing that You-know-Who had returned.

The dementors, somehow… are Around them. "Why are they around us!" Said Ron.

"I don't know! They're maybe just searching for the Death-eaters! It's useless to use patronus here! Let's go somewhere else! Use apparate!" Said Harry. They all use apparate. But… because of that, they've be separated.

"W… Where is this? G… Guys? Where are you? The dementors are here! Where are you, guys?" Ron panicked.

"Calm down, Ron! You can call a patronus right?" Asks Varonia. It's only them. In a dark place which is maybe the… Forbidden Forest.

"Yeah! I'll take my wa— Huwoo!" He get even more panicked when he saw many Dementors are around them.

"Stand back, Ron! _Expecto Patronum_!" Varonia casts her spell. There's a fog, inside the fog, there's Varonia's patronus. Ron's a bit startled, seeing Varonia's patronus.

"Wy… Wyvern," Said Varonia surprised, that she could call a Wyvern.

A/N

A Wyvern is a winged Dragon found in Medieval Europe. It symbolize destruction, conquest, and also pestilence. It is a predatory, violent and fierce animal. The Wyvern is related to the Basilisk. Although, the Wyvern is quite Dangerous, they're also extremely intelligent making these beasts a formidable opponent to anyone.

The Wyvern appears, it's been quite for a while, and look at them. Varonia and Ron. Ron's actually shaking.

"H…How could you call a Wyvern!" Said Ron. "Destruction's near, Varonia! It's a Wyvern that you call!" he continues.

"destruction to the one who attacked us." Said Varonia, trying to make herself clear.

"Can you r…Really control it?" Asks Ron.

"I'll try…" She said. She goes near to the Wyvern. The Wyvern bow it's head. Varonia touch it's head. And pokes it. "Will you help me?" Sad Varonia. The Wyvern bows more deeper. Varonia smiled.

"thank you for your kindness." She said.

"Varonia! Behind you!" Said Ron, Suddenly. She looks back, 2 dementors are attacking her. She can't do anything right now. The Wyvern helps. It defeats most of the dementors.

"Ron! Call a patronus!" Cried Varonia.

"N…NOW!"

"Call it!"

"I…"

"Hurry Ron! Be careful!" Said Varonia.

"Eh… E… _Expecto Patronum_!" He points his wand to the Dementor near him. But no patronus appears.

"What…? What happened!" He said, panicky.

"Ron, in front of you!" Cried Varonia. The Wyvern attacks the dementors on Ron's back. But not all dementors are beaten.

"Think about your very important memory!" She cried loudly.

'_My most important… Memory…?'_

"Think about it, Ron!" She cried loudly. The Wyvern's still attacking.

'_Think, Ron! Think!'_

"RON! NO!" She cried more loudly, Ron looked back, points his wand to the dementors, and say,

"_Expecto… Patronum_!" He said Loudly. In a smog, appears a patronus. They still can't see it.

"Ron! Thank goodness!" Varonia cried, she ran to him, and hugged him tightly. Ron blushes. "I'm glad you're alright! Oh, Ron!" She cried again. She stopped her hugging time, and see Ron's patronus.

"… A Badger…?" He startled. This small animal appears, and it's his patronus! Somehow Varonia became quiet. Ron guessed. _'she'll think it's not cool at all… Yeah… Badger's are not cool… Like a Wyvern… I knew it…'_

"You're a totally happy person, aren't you?" She said.

"Huh? Oh yeah, Badger symbolizes happiness." He said, grinning. As the Badger joins the Wyvern defeating the dementors. Big and Small.

"Ah! The Wyvern's a kind of Dragon, right?" He guessed. Varonia nodded, smiling.

"No wonder you can calls it! You're a half-dragon, right? Being a Dragon's so cool!" He said, grinning. Varonia's smile faded.

"Sigh It's not that great to receive a curse since we've born…" She murmured.

"Eh..? I'm sorry?"

"Nothing! Let's go out, We can't defeat all the dementors here! They're keep coming. Whistle" As she whistled, the Wyvern swing it's tail, that makes most numbers of the dementors defeated. "Thanks, you've done well." Said Varonia.

The Wyvern vanished. As the badger vanished too.

"Let's disapparate." She said. Ron nodded, grinning.

"_Disapparate_!" They said it together, then transferred to the diagon alley again.

**Draco, Luna, Ginny, and Harry… **

"Why are they attacking us! They're only searching for the Death—" Harry's word cutted. _'Death-Eater! That's it!'_ He glares at Draco. Glares sharply at him. He points his wand to Draco.

"You! You're a Death-Eater! No wonder the Dementors chase us!" He said angrily. Draco smirked widely.

"You think so, eh? What's your Prove, POTTER!" He said loudly. Harry became quite for a while. Thinking of the prove he knows, and the truth.

"I KNOW YOU DOING SOMETHING IN THE ROOM OF RE—"

"Very funny, boys…! Keep on fighting until you're sent to Azkaban!" Said Ginny, giving them a fake laugh.

"What's your problem, little Weasel!" Draco answers her.

"My problem? Well, it's okay if you wanted to be sent to the Azkaban, MALFOY!" She said with her high voice. Luna became serious this time.

"Ginny's right! It's not the right time to fight!" She shouts. Harry sighed.

"Okay, so what do we have to do…? The Dementors aren't here yet… Luckily we're in a cave…" He said slowly.

"Disapparate, if you still can concentrate… I know that our mind's not balanced right now…" Said Ginny. Luna shook her head.

"Not if the Dementors are around…" She said flatly.

"Well, go out and call our patronus, then!" said Draco impatiently.

"Do you think calling a Patronus is an easy job?" Muttered Harry.

"Scared, huh? Potter?" He sneer.

"I wish!" He replies.

"Then we're on!" Said Ginny confidently.

They go outside the cave, and prepares to fight with the Dementors. We knew that Harry's been defeating Dementors before, but can he still do it now?

**A/N**

Thaaaaanks! For the reviews!

I think I wont be able to update soon : On VACATION! Sorry …

**Next chapter—**

-Showing more things about the Adventure than Romance.

-Based on Harry Potter 6 : I forgot which chap.

-Dumbledore's death

-Nicole and Draco's non-_verbal_ Goodbye.

-Telling about the curse on Varonia.


End file.
